


Worse Than Evil

by Boneheart



Category: Evil or Live, Evil or Live (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneheart/pseuds/Boneheart
Summary: Hibiki wishes he'd made different choices.





	Worse Than Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I will be attempting to work on throughout the week depending on how much time I have. It's more of an idea drabble for now.

"Aah!" A punch to the gut. 

"Ngh!! " A hit to the face. 

Suddenly he's on the ground. A Squeal of pain escapes Hibiki's lips when a foot embeds itself into his crotch. The more he tries to pull it off the more the foot presses into his manhood. 

"Sh-shin stop it, please!" 

"Why should I?" The purple haired man smirks, "You come into this place, throw it into chaos, and throw away the chance to be my dog twice. Don't you think a punishment is in order?" 

Shin smirks as he twists his foot on Hibiki's crotch again. 

"I'm sorry, just stop... It hurts." He can't help but whimper, barely able to speak through the pain. 

"Oh, I see, your balls have had enough have they? Well I can punish you in other waves puppy. Don't worry. " 

The foot removes itself and Hibiki curls up, preparing for the beating that's sure to come. His eyes are squeezed shut, only to open again at the sound of a zipper.


End file.
